Things Left Unsaid
by pjmswear
Summary: A collection of one-shots about some things left unexplained in the story, Blast to the Future.


**i**

The Girl of Steel

* * *

A fast streak of white entered Kara's vision as she stumbled on her footing, falling on her bum on the grassy ground of her guardian's backyard. The white animal purred in her arms as she embraced the cat. "Streaky," she said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kal-El and Krypto?"

Streaky the cat purred once again before taking off and flying towards the sky, where there were two figures were quickly approaching. Understanding the message and feeling overjoyed, Kara didn't want to wait any longer. She flew towards her cousin and his dog, but she forgot that she was inexperienced; instead of greeting them, she had a meeting with the ground.

She let out a yelp as her backside collided with the ground, not really hurting her but it was just surprising. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and sat up, huffing indignantly at Kal-El, who was chuckling in amusement. The older Kryptonian helped her get up and shook his head at her antics, "You know you're not yet used to using your powers, why fly already?"

"I haven't seen you in months, Kal," Kara said, picking up Streaky and stroking her gently. "Is it considered illegal for a person to miss her cousin and greet him the way she wants? Besides, I have been practicing what you're teaching me in our lessons," Her voice gained a proud tone. "It's not that hard, I could do it in a heartbeat."

"Oh?" Kara looked up from Streaky to see him grinning down at her teasingly. How badly she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "Is that why you fell from the sky after trying to fly?"

"Shut up, Kal."

Kara watched Kal-El's smile disappear and his face turned serious. Ignoring the worried feeling she started to had, she tried to lighten him up with jokes, "So, what brings my beloved cousin in the humble abode of the Langs? Some new trick you've been waiting to show me so I could follow your footsteps and join the Justice League?"

"No, it's not that. Kara, we wouldn't have any lessons for Krypton knows how long," Kal-El said, squeezing Kara's shoulder in a sort-of comforting way that didn't comfort her at all.

Kara had to admit that her heart plummeted downwards when he said that, but that was impossible since her heart wouldn't just do that, her heart was invincible. She tried to stay optimistic, because that was her thing. "That is so unfair, Kal! Putting your work and your date with Lois before our training. Whatever happened to our relationship?"

"If I don't go, then there's no world to come back to."

Kara froze, the optimism she possessed rushing out of her mind without a doubt. "What?" The question that left her mouth was no more than a whisper. Her mind overworked with trying to process what her cousin mumbled.

"Remember when I told you about the time when six members of the League went missing for hours because they were mind-controlled?" Kara nodded, wincing as her insides knotted in despair. "Well, those six members attacked a planet. And those six are now required to attend a hearing where alien judges will see if they're innocent of their actions or not. If they don't come to the hearing, that planet will blast Earth to bits."

"And you're one of those six who attacked their planet," Kara said, realization dawning over her. She didn't acknowledge the fact that Kal nodded, just that he was leaving. Leaving for whoever knows how long. She was going to be lonely, lonely for such a long time. Sure, she had Lana for a companion, but they weren't that close to make fun of the Earth culture like she and Kal did. Her eyes stung at the thought.

"Hey, don't be sad, lil cuz," Kal said, wiping her tears away with his thumb and hugging her tightly. Kara laughed when he called her his little cousin, even though both knew that she was older than him. "I'm going to back, anyways. I won't leave you, and when I do come back, I will teach you all the tricks that I know—and yes, including your favorite thing: the freeze breath. But, until then, I want you to join the Young Justice league."

Kara blinked, before tugging away from his embrace. She punched him in the gut as hard as she could and he doubled over in pain, it was, after all, a punch that came from the same race as he was. A scowl grew on her face and Streaky, sensing her annoyance, hissed at Kal-El. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Kara said, crossing her arms. "And you also said it."

Kal wore a confused look and asked, "It?"

"Don't act all innocent, Kal-El, you know it! Ever since I started to like you, I wanted to be like you. You're my role model, you dork, of course it's normal that I follow your footsteps. So I wanted to join the Justice League, because you're in it. There is no way I'm going to join some covert group run by sidekicks that are too young."

"Oh, so this is about the Team?"

"No, it's about the Society of Philanthropists. Of course it's the Team!" Kara had to give herself a point for that and pride of herself for her own sassiness. "I don't want to join that kind of group!"

"Kara, like the Team, you're inexperienced. For the time being, you will be a member of the Team. If you somehow improved and prove to us that you're worthy of becomingu a League member, then you will be inducted as one," Kal explained.

"Whatever," Kara stuck her tongue out at Kal and entered the house, closing the door behind her not-so gently.

* * *

"Kara, it's lunch!"

Sighing, Kara closed the book she was reading and climb out of bed. She exited the room and went downstairs, where the aroma of fried chicken reached her nostrils. Lana was waiting for her at the other end, tapping her foot impatiently. When the (physically) older lady caught a glimpse of her, she said, "There you are! Change into some nicer clothes and fix your hair, we have a guest."

Kara groaned, changing her direction and going back to her bedroom. Later after she changed and brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail, she sat on the side of Lana. Kara glanced at the guest's direction and took in his appearance. However, she did a double take when the first thing she saw was aqua-colored skin.

"L—" Kara coughed as she remembered her secret identity. "Er, Auntie Lana, who's this?"

"Haven't you heard of him?" Lana asked as she placed down a plate of rice in front of Kara. The girl of steel shook her head, this alien was a mystery to her. "He's the ambassador of the Reach."

The alien ambassador stood up from his seat and extended his hand towards her, "Nice to meet you, Ms...?"

"Lang, Linda Lang," Kara eyed his hand warily before shaking it, forcing a fake smile on her face. "Forgive me for not knowing, but what's the Reach?"

"Good thing you asked!" the ambassador exclaimed, clasping his hands together and smiling at her. "The Reach, my dear, are here to help you humans. We've heard of the aliens that has been saving your world—like Superman, Martian Manhunter, the Green Lanterns. The Reach intends to help you like the said heroes do. We can help you cure all the illness a human can get, we could give you hope, we could give you a whole army or armada to help defend this world from those whoever want to conquer," His eyes glinted with something that made Kara feel uneasy as he stare at her eyes. "We could provide a lot of potential to anyone."

"Yeah?" Kara nervously chuckled, clutching her fork tighter that it almost broke. She subtlety scrambled to hide bent fork and avoided the ambassador's suspicious eyes. "That sounds great. I hope you'll succeed in your goal," Not, she added inwardly.

She let the ambassador and Lana converse while she scrutinized him without the none of the, noticing. She added some commentary automatically when Lana asked her what was her opinion. Kara finished her meal not too long after, and she went to put the dish in the sink. As she was walking towards the sink, the sound of screaming entered her ears and made her drop the plate on the floor, the object shattering to pieces.

Both Lana and the ambassador heard this and came to her aid, however, the ambassador lagged behind. Lana wrapped her arms on Kara's shoulder, firing 'are you okay' and 'what's wrong' questions. Kara only waved her off, giving her the look. The same look that Kal gave Lana when he was alerting her that he was needed somewhere. Lana understood this and nodded.

As Kara went upstairs, she could hear Lana reassuring the ambassador that Kara would be okay, that she was just feeling under the weather. Kara opened the door and closed it silently, immediately running towards her wardrobe. She opened the lowest drawer, and threw clothes on her bed, looking for her costume. When she came across what she was looking for, she took it out and kicked the drawer close.

She put on her Supergirl costume, the one that she sewed (with the help of Lana) ever since Kal left the world. She knew she was inexperienced, but her cousin was not in the town to save it from the criminals. Since her bedroom was in the back part of the house, it was safe to assume that no one would see her climbing out of her window and suddenly floating to the sky.

Once she got out, Kara flew to the place where she heard the scream.

She arrived at fhe designated place to see a crowd of people running for their lives as a big, white creature threw cars in different direction. A loud shriek caused her head to snap to where it came from and she suddenly saw a blonde woman about to get crushed by a car. She zoomed towards the car and pulled it back, stopping it from killing the woman. Kara chucked the car at the white creature, causing it to stumble and to roar so loud.

"You okay?" asked Kara to the blonde woman, who was wearing a purple shirt and a white scarf, skinny jeans, and a pair of red converse shoes. She was also wearing a dark grey bonnet.

"Yeah, I think so," the woman said, tugging at her scarf. Then, she moaned, "When am I going to have a break? First, that incident in Gotham; now this, in Metropolis! Which city is exactly safe? If you must know, my mom would kill me if I landed myself dead."

Kara stared at her, bewildered, before replying, "Yeah, okay," she went to charge at the creature before the woman grasped her wrist.

"Hey! I'm Stephanie Brown, by the way. And you are?"

Kara paused, before smirking. She faced Stephanie and said, "You can tell everyone that this city just gained a new hero and her name's Supergirl." She escaped from the blonde's grasp as she charged at the creature. When she came near the creature, she punched as hard as she can and knocked the daylights out of the monster.

This was the birth of the heroine, Supergirl. This was how she started, saving the citizens of Metropolis from the infamous Bizarro, a failed clone of Superman that Lex Luthor tried to create.

After a celebration, she went back home discreetly. She made it sure that no one would notice her. She went inside her bedroom, not noticing the eyes of the ambassador following her.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuunnnnnnnn... The ambassador knows about Kara! The suspense is too much, but sadly, there are no sequels to this one-shot. BUT there would be a one-shot that's connected with this, I'm just not sure which one. I also added a minor appearance of Stephanie. So, did you like this part? If yes, then 'Thank you, dear'; if no... Just bear with me, okay? What's the next one-shot do you like? Review some ideas. Remember, the one-shot has to be something you didn't understand in the story.


End file.
